To support 1) the establishment and maintenance of a repository of clinical samples from patients at high risk for invasive aspergillosis and from subjects at high risk for invasive aspergillosis with potentially interfering medical conditions and 2) the performance of comparison studies between Food and Drug Administration-cleared tests for invasive aspergillosis and experimental invasive aspergillosis diagnostic tests.